spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Spongebob and Spongebob
SpongeBob and SpongeBob is an SpongeBob show that features The new SpongeBob and the Classic SpongeBob's Adventures Together. Anybody can edit this show! Characters '''New SpongeBob '''is the newer SpongeBob that in the year 2004-2011 he is much more annoying than the classic SpongeBob his age is 26 '''Classic SpongeBob '''is the classic SpongeBob and less annoying than the newer SpongeBob he appears in the year 1999-2003 his age is 1 in Season 1 and 32 in Season 2-present '''New Patrick '''is the newer and dumb Patrick that he appears in the year 2004-2011 his age is 28 '''Classic Patrick '''is the classic Patrick and much more dumber than the new Patrick he appears in the year 1999-2001 his age is 35 Henry is a new character appearing in the episode A New Friend he is from Rock Bottom but moved to Bikini Bottom because he is not scary as people in Rock Bottom he is the only one on the gang who dosent have an classic form Rules *each season has 16 episodes *No Deleting episodes you didnt make *No Stealing other people's ideas *No Swearing in the episodes Episodes Season 1: *Bored *Squidward's Arrival:Squidward Finds out the new world *The Sponge Who could be queen:SpongeBob wants to join Sandy's Party but he cant so he dressed up like a girl *Evolution Paradox:Classic SpongeBob Gets an evolution so new SpongeBob so SpongeBob has to stop classic SpongeBob evolving *I SpongeBot:Sandy builts a robot *Boating School Terror:Classic SpongeBob has a boating test tommorow so Patrick Teaches him *Classic SpongeBob's Vacation:The classic SpongeBob goes out for a vacation *King Squidward:Squidward becomes a king *Hide and Sneak:While playing hide and seek classic Patrick found a secret place he sneaks into that place *A new Friend:The gang has a new friend from rock bottom *Classic's SpongeBob's Birthday:Its classic SpongeBob's birthday so the gang plan up for the party *The Jellyfishing Contest:SpongeBob and classic SpongeBob go to the bi-annual jellyfish convention 2 *CoMpUteR SYsteM.zip:The gang got stuck into a computer after being struck by a lighthing *Limited Edition:Patrick see a limited edition of a comic on a newspaper flying towards to him but the classic SpongeBob wants it so they try to get it first *What's in the Head?:SpongeBob,Patrick Classic SpongeBob and classic Patrick check out what's hidden in Squidward's head *Hey SpongeBob!:SpongeBob loves hey arnold Season 2: *Pickelodeon:The classic SpongeBob loves pickels and the new SpongeBob loves nick so they make a TV program called "picklelodeon" *The New Bully:Theres a new bully in SpongeBob's boating school *How to be Annoying:SpongeBob teaches the classic SpongeBob how to bee annoying *A Weird Day:Its a weird day around Bikini Bottom as SpongeBob finds out its his birthday *The road to be Scary:Halloween is coming to Bikini Bottom SpongeBob trys to scare ALL peoples in Bikini Bottom *Tee for Three *Krusty Chum *SpongeBob's Rival *An Very Old Cartoon *Lemonades for Everyone *PartyBob BaloonPants *The Secret Place *Naughty *Riching Up *Can You Spare A Joke? *SpongeBob Downloads Sony Vegas Season 4 *Frenemy *Sandy VS.Classic Sandy *Tie Game Title Cards Season 1: Bored.jpg|Bored Squidward's Arrival.JPG|Squidward's Arrival The Sponge who could be Queen.JPG|The Sponge Who Could be Queen Evolution Paradox.JPG|Evolution Paradox I spongebot.JPG|I SpongeBot Boating school terror.JPG|Boating School Terror A new Friend.JPG|A New Friend King Squidward.JPG|King Squidward Category:Spin-Offs Category:2011 Category:Spongewow11